Queen B
by wish right now x
Summary: Living life at a hundred miles an hour, Blair is on a path of self-destruction. Blairs lost herself and her friends barely recognise who she is. Some one needs to help Blair remember who she truely is, remind her of the Queen inside.
1. Blair

**Hi, this is my New Story. I have some other gossip girl ones but I just want to see what people think of this one.**

**Title: Queen B**

**Summary: **Living life at a hundred miles an hour, Blair is on a path of self-destruction. Blair's lost herself and her friends barely recognise who she is. Someone needs to help Blair remember who she truly is; remind her of the Queen inside.

* * *

Blair Waldorf put on her blue Baby doll cup dress her high 'Kreme' Boots. The dress showed off her boobs and left little to the imagination, both top and bottom. Blair dried her wet hair and carefully put it up into a high ponytail, out of her face and all neat and every little bit clean and in a perfect place. In her ears she put a pair of silver studded hoop earrings. Around her neck she wore a small silver necklace.

She fixed her make-up putting on foundation and then fakes eyelashes on her eyes. Her Nails were black and her eyes were covered in black eye shadow, smoky eyes style. They also were too much eyeliner them. Her lips were bright pink. Blair looked at herself in the mirror. A smirk formed across her perfectly glossed lips. She looked sexy.

Grabbing her bag and putting in the necessities needed for a night out. She walked out of the door slamming it behind her.

"Good Evening, Miss. Waldorf" Her door man told her.

"Good Bye Walter" She waved to him as she walked away casually hailing a taxi. It was something you learnt to do when you lived in New York.

"Club 35 please" Blair asked. It was currently the hottest place in New York, The place to be seen. Naturally, that would be were Blair would go.

She looked out the window, people watching, something very interesting to do in New York. There was a proud grandmother showing off her new grandchild to the other grandmothers crowded around her. Loser. Who would want to be a grandmother or even a mother? She felt sorry for anyone that was one. She also felt sorry for that baby, especially if she inherited her grandmother's looks genes. It was a miracle someone even had a child with that old lady.

Another girl, about sixteen was walking around, a headband in her hair. A headband? Please even Blair had outgrown that, she had a bonfire at her Hampton's house where she burnt her massive headband collection. Every single one of them was now Ash. Her hair was now headband free and had been for three months.

A guy was also there with his friends. They were all laughing and high fiving each other. Probably had just gone to a bar and there fake ID had been believed so they got a keg of beer. Congratulations. She hopes they have fun and whatever lame party they were attending, they defiantly weren't going to the same one as her.

There walking beside her on the pathway were a couple. They didn't look to old, about twenty-six, twenty-seven? They were holding hands and smiling walking together. Looking down at there entwined hands Blair spotted a big shiny ring on her finger that stood out amongst the rest. It definitely wasn't a wedding ring. Happy couple were engaged. To be married. Heading towards there gravestone. Blair wasn't ready, didn't feel mature enough for a serious relationship. The whole idea of it now made her feel sick. She could barely even think about things like that anymore, or talking to any of her old friends from high school, who thought of her as the perfect queen, the one who always got her way. She wasn't the queen anymore though, she wasn't even the princess. All she did was party. And that life was fine for her.

Blair stepped outside of the taxi throwing the driver a couple of twenty dollar bills. She had officially overpaid him, way more than she should have but who cares.

"Keep the change" She replied walking away and heading towards the door.

"Blair" The doorman called seeing her. Showed you how much she came here, she could just skip the queue and walk strait to the front.

"Thanks Jake" She said seductively brushing her hand through his hair.

"No problem" He smirked watching as her ass moved through the door.

Loud Music played inside and it was a vision of black, with little silhouettes dancing around.

"Hey beautiful" A voice whispered into her ear. She turned around and saw a man standing there. He had short Black hair and was a lot taller than her. He was completely unrecognizable.

"Do I know you?" She asked smirking.

"No" He told her raising his eyebrows slightly "But maybe we could change that" He told her.

"Nah, I don't go for guys who use stupid lines like that" Blair smirked.

"Do you go for guys who buy you drinks?" He asked wrapping his hand around her waist and guiding her towards the bar.

"I guess I do then" Blair smiled walking towards the bar with his arm still securely round her waist. His hand slipped down a little, caressing her ass but soon they were at the bar on the barstools. He removed his hand from there.

"A beer and..." He began waiting for Blair to finish the sentence for him.

"A scotch on rocks" Blair ordered for herself.

"Really? I figured a classy girl like you would prefer champagne or something" He asked.

"Guess I've got no class then" Blair said downing her scotch as soon as it came. "I'll have another" She told the bartender.

"Another?" The guy asked shocked.

"Why not? It's on you isn't it?" She smirked.

"I guess" He replied. "So, what's your name?" He asked.

"Blair" She told him.

"Blair..." He asked her waiting for her to tell him her last name.

"I'm not gonna tell you my last name, at least not till you tell me your first name" Blair said, arching her eyebrows and downing more scotch.

"Luke Grey" He told her. "Now are you going to tell me your last name?"

"No" Blair replied.

"So you're a mystery, am I gonna be able to figure you out?" Luke asked. He placed his hand on her thigh and started pushing it upwards, stroking her leg.

"I'm pretty easy to get into, you know what I mean" Blair whispered into his ear. Luke smirked pushing his hand upwards slightly raising her dress.

"Care to dance with me?" He asked standing up and holding his hand out to her.

"Sure" Blair said finishing her scotch. He grabbed onto her petite wrist and pulled her up and towards the dance floor. Their bodies were so close they were nearly touching. Blair moved forward making sure they were wrapping her arms around him. As soon as the song ended and a new one came on they walked over to a table that had just been left.

Luke leaned down and kissed Blair. It was a good kiss, but Blair had had better. It was nothing, meaningless, and at this point in time, Blair's life seemed to be the same thing.

"Do you want to finish this at my apartment?" He whispered huskily into her ear. Blair nodded as he guided her through the crowds, out of the club and into a Taxi.

* * *

Blair woke up the next morning not feeling too good. She looked next to her to find the guy from last night, what was his name. Liam? Duke? She couldn't remember. Oh well she thought as she got up from his bed and grabbed her clothes which were thrown across the room. She shoved them over her naked body. Her hair which was perfect last night was a mess with little strands flying everywhere and barely any hair still in the ponytail. One of her earrings was missing and she guessed she didn't have it when she came into the apartment. Oh well. Her make-up was smudged all down her face.

Blair walked into the bathroom splashing her face with water trying to get it off. Once she looked, somewhat presentable, Blair grabbed her bag checking she had everything she had packed in it last night and walked out of the apartment, trying to avoid whatever people there were. She was a lot more confident with whom she was now, but she still didn't want to look like some hooker.

Blair stepped into the fresh air and light outside looking outside and around for some clue to where she was. Perfect. She was in Brooklyn. Her absolute _favourite _place on earth. She quickly hailed a taxi stepping in and giving the address of her apartment to the driver. She checked the time on her phone. It was eleven thirty. Great, Serena was picking her up in about an hour and they were going shopping.

Blair felt completely dizzy and was thrilled when she managed to get the whole way from Brooklyn to her apartment without throwing up. She tossed the Cab driver a fifty knowing that she hadn't overpaid him that much this time. He probably lived in Brooklyn anyway. He needed the money. Blair ran upstairs unlocking the door to her apartment and running strait to the bathroom. She fell foreword vomiting into the toilet bowl. She felt soft hands lift the fallen hair off of her neck and behind her. This was slightly embarrassing.

As soon as she was done with vomiting she stood up and went to the sink brushing her teeth. The person who had held up her hair had now gone into the living room and Blair had heard the door shutting. Blair walked out to find Serena sitting on the white sofa waiting for her.

"Thanks" Blair smiled wiping her mouth with a towel.

"You did it for me before" Serena reminded her with a sickening sweet smile. Blair fake smiled back and walked into her ensuite bathroom stripping down and getting into the shower. A few minutes later she got out and put on some hot pants with a halter neck top. Blair redid her make-p still wearing plenty of eyeliner but saving the smoky eyes for later. She shoved on a pair of sandals and walked out to meet Serena who was still waiting for her.

"Took your time B" Serena laughed waiting for her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Blair said quickly shrugging it off. She grabbed her purse and followed Serena out the door.

"So, hangover this morning?" Serena asked for an explanation whilst looking at the clothes in Barneys.

"Oh, Yeah I was at a party last night" Blair told her picking up a short black dress.

"Really, cos you seem to be at one every night" Serena reminded her.

"Even If I am it's none of your business" Blair shrugged trying to get Serena to leave it.

"I'm worried about you B; you know I'm here if you need to talk" Serena wrapped her arm around her friend trying to comfort her although Blair quickly pushed it off.

"I'm fine" Blair demanded storming out of the store. At least she tried.

* * *

Blair slipped on her short tight Black dress and fixed her make-up. This time her eyes were gold and she'd just let her hair fall down. There was no point tying it up, it would just end up a mess again. She grabbed her purse and headed out the door off to the nearest club.

**

* * *

**

So what did you think? Different from my other stories but should I continue? Please review xoxo


	2. Chuck

**Sorry its taken me so long to update this story, I was away on holiday and have only managed to pdate one story since I got back. x thanks for the reviews, story alerts and favorites x**

Chuck Bass lay in his bed. It was the middle of the morning and the sun shone through the large windows beside him- yet he couldn't be bothered to get up and close them. The call girl from last night was now gone, long gone, far away from Chuck probably with another customer. He was in his room, his large bedroom, alone. He had no-one there to share it with Share all of his time with. The only person he had to share his life with, his thoughts with, everything was himself. There was no point getting up in the morning, all he would end up being was alone.

No one cared about him anymore. No one could even stand to be in the same room as him anymore. Everything he'd done to everyone and to himself was wrong, shameful; he barely even wanted to be with himself anymore. What was the point of this life, why was it even worth living?

He'd been back in New York two weeks now, everyone knew it, although they didn't know about his shooting that had happened previously, He wasn't that badly injured, besides that they didn't even need to know. He was fine and there was no proof that anything happened to him. Except the scar that covered his back, but that was always covered by clothes. Anyone who used to care about would never see that, mostly as they'd never seen him since the night before he left.

Lily, Lily Bass-Humphrey was the nicest person, she'd given him chance after chance, never gave up on him unlike everyone else had. But she'd given him to many second chances. He'd messed up big time, he slept with Jenny Humphrey, took her virginity away from her like taking candy from a baby. Put shame to the Bass name. Rufus Humphrey, Lily's fifth husband was furious, he couldn't stand to be in the same room as Chuck, he hated having to even see a photograph of Chuck hanging on the wall of his and Lily's penthouse. The photo was from Lily's wedding to Bart Bass, Chuck's deceased father. Chuck played best man and was so happy, he was together with Blair Waldorf, the girl of his dreams. The girl he loved, the only girl he could ever tell that to. Because Blair Waldorf was unique, one of a kind and there was no-one quite like her anywhere else in the world. Scheming and devious, yet Loyal and loving, smart and respectable, but knows how to have a good time. Blair wasn't some high-class call girl, especially not to chuck. She was special and he loved her like no-one else, who couldn't love Blair Waldorf.

But like everyone else, he had messed up with Blair big-time. She said herself that she never wanted to see him again and by the pain in her voice Chuck believed her. Why would she ever want to see him again with everything he put her through? Blair was back in New York as well, returning from Paris looking as radiant as ever and nice French tan on her skin. How did he know this? Gossip Girl of course. Who else would stalk them constantly trying to find out every little detail about their lives?

He was constantly getting texts from them, revolving around Blair Waldorf. _Spotted: B at bar thuend, B spotted at Club 35, B spotted at Club 35..again, B spotted in a dress a little to small, had a little to much to drink B?_ They all said the same thing in different words. Basically, Blair wasn't who she used to be. She'd gone off the rails again, it wasn't the first time she'd done it, everyone remembers her doing it after the big 'Yale' and 'Miss. Carr' thing. But this was much worse than that, you could tell just by looking at her. She may pose to be happy, but looking deep into her eyes from all the photos you can see the truth, how she really feels.

She's hurt and can't stand it, she doesn't know what to do, she's confused and Blair Waldorf is never confused, the hurt and pain that she feels is unbearable, especially if you love her. Everyone knows what's made Blair act so un-Blair like, yet no-one's had the courage to confront her and ask her about it. Comfort her. Make-sure she is completely alright.

Chuck slowly got up out of his bed, standing in front of the window staring down at the city below him. The City was awake and rushing around him, yet he just stood there quiet and feeling dizzy by it all. The city's rushing around never stopped, why it was called the city that never slept, because no matter what there would always be something going on, and Chuck Bass would usually be there. New York's image was so captivating you could stare at every little detail of it for hours on end, noticing new things as they changed about suddenly before your eyes. The tourists taking photos, the couple's walking hand in hand down the street, happiness, something Chuck Bass used to despise before experiencing it himself. A smile instead of a smirk.

A smirk formed across his lips as he thought of the memories that seemed so long ago, because they were. They had faded into blackness and were impossible to get back. The pain Chuck had felt rushed through him and the anger he had was so overwhelming. Why was everyone blaming and hating him? Jenny Humphrey had been just as much, if not more of the dirty deed than he had. How could they even pretend it wasn't her fault and blame it all on him instead of the precious little _racoon?_ She lost nothing yet he lost everything. He blamed himself to, but he also despised the little creature who had caused all this on him.

Chuck walked into the room and sat at the bar in there grabbing and pouring himself a scotch on the rocks, whoever said eleven thirty was too early for alcohol?

* * *

**Please review x**


	3. Nate

**I know, its been nearly a year, but now I'm back and instead of boring you (If anyones still interested int this story; if so review so I know to continue) with my excuses for not updating, heres the chapter. **

**It is an idea from someones review and Nate is rather Out of Character. Sorry about this. I'm no a big fan of him being this OOC.**

* * *

_Spotted: Queen B at Club 35 Once More_

_It seems our Queen B has traded Park Avenue Penthouse Palace for Club 35. Looks like B has gone to the bad girl whilst Bad Boy C remains in hiding. Good luck B..._

Nate's POV

I finally managed to recover and sit up strait. I was on my way to club 35 with Joe, one of my classmates at columbia, and found myself unable to breath laughing at one of his jokes so much. Tonight was going to be a fun night.

The loud music told me we had arrived at club 35, the hottest club in the whole of Manhattan. After sliding out of the car, I walked up to the V.I.P section. I wouldn't normally treat myself as a very important person but, if I could, why bother waiting in line. Smiling and thanking the bouncer that let me through, I entered the massive dark club that was, Club 35.

An hour later, I found myself chatting and dancing to a beautiful blonde girl. I invited her over for a drink. As I sat down on the bar stool and I started to talk to this girl, I couldn't help but notice another girl over her shoulder. She was throwing herself at some guy. She was completely wasted. She was Blair.

Who else would be here but the party queen? Her chocolate brown curls where down and her dress, if you could even call it that was a plain black dress. She was out of her mind drunk and this dick was ready to take advantage of her.

'Are you even listening to me?' The pretty blonde girl asked me.

'Of course I am, just give me one minuet, I'll be right back, I uh, I know that girl' I replied beginning to walk away.

'Who the one with the brown hair? She's here pretty much every night, going home with a different guy each night and is always absolutely wasted. She's such a Slut' She chortled. Brushing off what she just said, I walked over to Blair.

'Hey Blair' I smiled as I hugged my ex-girlfriend.

'Hi, Nathaniel, This is ummm, uhhh...' She got out trying to remember this guys name.

'Joel' He told her.

'Oh, yes Joel, Joelll!' She exclaimed. From the look on his face I'm guessing Joel wasn't too happy that I interrupted them.

'Blair, your really drunk' I told her, unable to notice how intoxicated she was till I smelled her breath and looked at the many glasses around her. She would of given Chuck a run for his money...

'No, I'm not' She burped in the most un-ladylike, and un-blair-like manor possible.

'Fuck off Dude, She's mine' Joel said threatening to me. What a dick, he wouldn't be hers in the morning.

'Look, I want to take blair home, and have her sober up, so, I want to help her instead of just getting into her pants' I told him.

'Yeah, you've already been there haven't you Nathaniel' She reminded me stroking up my face. The poor girl wasn't in her right mind, She had no idea what she was saying. I know the accident was hard on her but she was so different to how she use to be, It was depressing.

'Just, go find some other girl, come on Blair we're going home' I said as I grabbed her risk and she tripped after me. I pulled her in closely, the poor girl could barely stand up strait.

As I made my way to the exit, I saw Joe and a pretty red head.

'Joe!' I called to him, waiting until his lips and the red heads became unattached. 'I'm going to head home, you know Blair...'

'Okay, see you Monday' Joe said going back to the red head.

Blair and I left the club and skipped out to hail a taxi. I really hoped no-one would send this to Gossip Girl, the way we where standing and everything just gave a very wrong impression.

A taxi came up and after sliding Blair into the Taxi, I gave the driver my address, Blair could just stay on the couch tonight. The driver turned around, and making the wrong assumption that I knew was coming, nodded approvingly. There was barely any use trying to explain to this idiot the truth.

Ten minuets later, I found myself paying this idiot and helping Blair to reach the elevator. Once again, looks of this wrong assumption were all over peoples faces. If only they knew.

After grabbing a glass of water, I sat blair down on my bed, attempting to give her this water.

"No" She cried, flicking her hand towards the water "I don;t want water, I want booze" She told me.

"Blair, have the water, you'll feel a bit better in the morning' I said, ready to force the drink down her throat. With a large put on her face, Blair reluctantly began to drink this large glass of water.

'Do you want to get changed Blair and stay here the night?' I asked her, even though it was a rhetorical question. She was staying here tonight, I wouldn't trust her on her own.

'Only if you get changed too' She smiled seductively at me. Oh no, I guess she got the wrong impression with that.

'Blair, I didn't mean it like that, here, I'll go get you a shirt to sleep in' I awkwardly uttered, heading for my wardrobe. When I returned with my shirt, I found Blair dressed in only her underwear on my bed.

'Come on Nate, One night' She smiled.

'Blair, just go to sleep, I'll be on the couch' I told her leaving the room.

'Are you rejecting me? Come on Nate, don;t tell me you didn't want to have sex with me tonight, especially not now? Isn't that why you brought me back here?' She asked me, though you could still smell the alcohol from her breath.

'Blair, I brought you back here because I am a good friend, it's what I do, I'm sorry Blair but no' I told her walking through the door.

I leaned back onto the door. That was hard. Grabbing my phone out of my pocket, I text someone that I hoped could help with the problem: Serena.

* * *

**So what did you think? Will try to uodate soon, please review.**

**Next Chapter: Serena**


End file.
